Ultra Heroes EXPO 2018: Awaken! Miracle!!
is the stage show for Ultra Heroes EXPO 2018. Plot A monster horde emerged near the Pacific Ocean and began advancing towards Tokyo Dome City. RE.M. notified Riku of the situation and the latter soon arrives at the location. Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed Primitive to fight off the monsters, but they soon gained the upper hand and beat the Ultra down. The audience members at the Dome were able to grant Geed more energy, allowing him to use Geed Multi Layer and summon his other four forms. After a short battle, the Ultras used their respective finishers and destroyed the monsters. Suddenly, Belial appeared and destroyed RE.M. with his Deathcium Ray. The evil Ultra then revealed that he stole energy from Ultraman King in the afterlife, allowing him to be revived. In a fit of rage, Riku attacks his father and a duel ensues. Ultraman Zero arrives at the scene and joins Geed to fight Belial. Just as Belial was on the losing end, a group of evil Geeds appears, consisting of Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, and Magnificent. Belial introduces the group as Geed's Brothers and the trio begins fighting Zero and Geed as Belial stands aside to admire his creations. Once the evil Acro Smasher and Solid Burning were able to strangle Geed, Belial used his Belial Virus to corrupt Riku's mind, causing Geed to become evil. Zero then turns into Zero Beyond to confront Riku and free his mind, but the corrupted Ultra ignores Zero's pleas and defeat's him with the Wrecking Burst. Belial then congratulates his son and sways him more towards his darkness. Belial then steal's his son's energy and transforms into Atrocious once more. Don Shine miraculously appears before Riku and encourages him to fight the evil and choose his own path. However, just as Riku was freed from his father's influence, Belial appears once again and summons a group of monsters from his Giga Battle Nizer to defeat Don Shine. Witnessing his hero getting defeated, Riku falls into despair once again. Within the darkness, the Ultra Hosts of the New Generation Heroes appear and each reminds Riku of the importance of being an Ultra. Through their encouragement, Riku and the other heros transform into their respective Ultras and begin battling Belial and his monsters. After finishing off Atrocious and the monsters, Belial used his last resort. He transformed himself into Arch Belial Blue and summoned a King Galactron to his aid. Geed Royal Mega-Master was no match for the duo and was soon beat down, but the audience was able to call forth the New Generation Heroes once again and the group of heroes defeated the monsters. Ultraman King was brought back after Belial's death and he quickly rebuilt RE.M. The Ultras then thanked each other and the audience and parted ways. Characters Protagonist *Riku Asakura Supporting Characters *RE.M. *Leito Igaguri *Hikaru Raido *Shou *Daichi Ozora *Gai Kurenai Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning **Acro Smasher **Magnificent **Royal Mega-Master *Ultraman Belial **Reionics **Atrocious **Arch Belial Blue *Ultraman King *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Zero Beyond *Geed's Brothers *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Ginga Victory *Ultraman X Beta Spark Armor *Ultraman Orb Orb Trinity Other Heroes *Don Shine Kaiju/Seijin Good *Pega Evil *Guyros *Dark Galberos *Alien Akumania *Nokogilin *Re-Dorako *Lagoras Evo *Alien Hook *Moetaranga *Demaaga *EX Red King *Bugbuzun Brood *EX Zetton *King Galactron Category:Stage Shows